onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Romance Dawn –Bōken no yoake– (Kapitel)
| EVÖJ = | EVÖD = | Sonstiges = zweiseitiges Farb-Cover, Farbseiten }} Romance Dawn –Bōken no yoake– ist das erste Kapitel der Manga-Serie. Es erschien zunächst in Ausgabe 34/’97 der Shonen Jump und umfasst insgesamt 53 Seiten, ehe es im ersten Tankōbon mit dem gleichen Titel erneut veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Fassung erschien unter dem Titel Das Abenteuer beginnt in der übersetzten Version des Bandes, der den Namen Romance Dawn: Das Abenteuer beginnt erhielt. Zusammenfassung Jahre nach der Hinrichtung des Königs der Piraten mit Namen Gold Roger, lebt der kleine Luffy in Foosha Village und verbringt die Zeit mit der Bande des Piraten Shanks. Auch wenn er nicht schwimmen kann, versucht er alles, damit Shanks ihn auf große Reise mitnimmt, um ein echter Pirat zu werden. Als es in Partys Bar Ärger mit einer Gruppe von Banditen um den Anführer Higuma gibt, schnappt sich Luffy eine merkwürdig aussehende Frucht, die die Piraten mitgebracht haben – eine Teufelsfrucht. Luffy legt sich einige Tage später mit Higuma an und verteidigt Shanks, so dass der Bandit daraufhin den frechen Jungen umbringen will. Allerdings kehrt Shanks mit seinen Männern zurück, jedoch wirft Higuma eine Rauchbombe, um mit Luffy zu entkommen. Vor der Küste versucht Higuma Luffy zu ertränken, wird aber schließlich von einem Seemonster gefressen, das vor der Küste der Insel sein Unwesen treibt. Als er nun auf Luffy losgeht, rettet Shanks ihn im letzten Moment und vertreibt die Bestie – opfert dafür aber seinen linken Arm. Nach einiger Zeit verabschieden sich Luffy und Shanks, der das Dorf endgültig verlässt. Luffy verspricht Shanks eines Tages eine starke Mannschaft zusammenzustellen, die stärker als Shanks’ sein wird, woraufhin Shanks ihm als Erinnerung an dieses Versprechen Luffy den Strohhut aufsetzt, damit er ihm den Hut später als berühmter Pirat zurückgeben kann. Zehn Jahre später macht sich Luffy selbst auf den Weg und verlässt seine Heimat. Handlung Einleitung thumb|upright|Die Menge jubelt mit Rogers Tod. Der gefürchtete König der Piraten, Gold Roger wird auf der Insel Loguetown auf einem Schafott dem großen Publikum vorgeführt, die seiner Hinrichtung beiwohnen, um das Ende seiner Ära mitanzusehen. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung, kniet Roger kniet nieder und verkündet vor der versammelten Menge, dass sein legendärer Schatz irgendwo in der Welt versteckt sei und er ihm denjenigen überlässt, der ihn finden würde. Die Menge jubelt, als die Hinrichtung vollzogen wird, stirbt Roger und tosendem Jubel der Menge – jedoch ahnen die meisten von ihnen nicht, dass Roger mit seinen Worten das Große Piratenzeitalter eingeläutet hat… Jahre nach der Hinrichtung im Eastblue Im Hafen des kleinen Dorf Foosha Village liegt das Piratenschiff der Akagami-Piratenbande bereits seit etwa einem Jahr. Ein kleiner Junge aus dem Dorf ist auf dem Schiff und steht auf dem Bug mit einem Messer in der Hand. Die Bande kennt den Jungen mit dem Namen Luffy und glaubt, dass er sich wieder einen Spaß erlaubt. So feuert ihn ein Mann mit einem Strohhut an – mit dem Erfolg, dass sich Luffy mit dem Messer zum Entsetzen der Bande unter das linke Auge sticht! Kurz darauf feiert die Bande im Dorf in Partys Bar Luffys verrückte Aktion. Der kleine Junge sitzt mit dem Kapitän der Bande, Akagami no Shanks, am Tresen. Der Kapitän trägt den Strohhut und macht sich darüber lustig, dass Luffy mit der Bande zur See reisen will, um Pirat zu werden – vor allem, weil Luffy noch nicht schwimmen kann. Shanks’ erster Maat Benn versucht Luffy zu erklären, dass der Kapitän vor allem aus der Erfahrung ablehnt den kleinen Jungen mitzunehmen, weil das Piratendasein vor allem ein sehr gefährliches ist. Die Barbesitzerin Makino erscheint mit einem Fass Bier und fragt Luffy, ob er etwas essen will, was dieser sich nicht entgehen lassen will und schnell Messer und Gabel bereit hat. Während des Essens erzählt Shanks, dass die Bande bald aufbrechen wird. Er plant zwar noch ein paar Mal in der näheren Umgebung auf Fahrt zu gehen, aber dann endgültig Foosha Village hinter sich zu lassen und dann in Richtung Norden Segel zu setzen. Luffy fasst den Entschluss, bis zu Shanks’ Abreise schwimmen zu lernen. Die gute Atmosphäre erstickt plötzlich, als eine Räuberbande in die Bar stürmt – Luffy ist mit dem Stück Fleisch und dem Brot fertig und isst nun eine Frucht mit merkwürdigem Muster. Der Anführer der Bande mit Namen Higuma äußert sich abfällig über die Piraten, will aber keinen Ärger machen und zehn Fässer Sake kaufen. Makino bedauert, dass die Piraten jedoch bereits ihren Vorrat leergetrunken haben. Shanks bietet dem Banditen die letzte Flasche an, was Higuma jedoch dazu veranlasst, diese erbost in Shanks’ Hand zu zerschlagen. Als Higuma seinen Steckbrief mit einem Kopfgeld von acht Millionen Berry zeigt, kümmert sich Shanks lieber darum, die Scherben aufzusammeln und den verschütteten Sake zu bedauern – was Higuma erneut provoziert, so dass er sein Schwert zieht und mit einem Hieb die Teller von Shanks’ Essen vom Tresen fegt. Als die Banditen daraufhin aus der Bar abziehen, bricht nach einem kurzen Moment die Piratenbande schallendes Gelächter aus – nur Luffy findet Shanks’ Verhalten absolut peinlich und schreit ihn erbost an. thumb|Luffys Arm dehnt sich auf einmal. Als Shanks nach Luffys Arm greift, um ihn daran zu hindern, wütend davonzulaufen, dehnt sich plötzlich Luffys Arm. Die Bande erkennt schnell, dass Luffy die Frucht aus ihrer Truhe gegessen haben muss, die Luffy für einen scheußlich schmeckenden Nachtisch hielt. Mit lautem Geschrei erfährt Luffy, dass sich sein Körper von jetzt an dehnt – er aber von jetzt an nicht mehr schwimmen kann. Einige Tage später hat sich Luffy bereits mit seiner Teufelskraft angefreundet und ist sich sicher, dass er trotzdem als Pirat zur See fahren kann – er darf halt nur nicht ins Wasser fallen. Der Bürgermeister des Dorfes zeigt sich jedoch wenig begeistert, weder von Luffys Traum Pirat zu werden, noch von Luffys Teufelskraft. Wieder in der Bar versucht Makino den kleinen Luffy aufzumuntern, der sich noch immer darüber ärgert, dass sich Shanks nicht gegen Higuma gewehrt hat – als der Bandit plötzlich erneut in die Bar kommt. Schon kurz darauf legt sich Luffy mit den Banditen an, die ihn daraufhin kurzerhand entführen, um ihn zu bestrafen. Während Makino den Bürgermeister holt, stellen die Banditen fest, dass Luffys Körper ihren Tritten und Schlägen unbeschadet übersteht. Die Dorfbewohner beobachten das Geschehen, verstecken sich jedoch ängstlich. Doch Luffy kämpft weiterhin, hat jedoch keine Chance gegen den größeren Higuma, der ihn als Kuriosität an einen Zirkus verkaufen will. Der Bürgermeister und Makino erreichen schließlich die Banditen und bitten darum, dass sie Luffy wieder gehen lassen – jedoch hat Luffy Higuma noch weiter provoziert, weshalb der Bandit nun beschließt, den Jungen umzubringen. Plätzlich erscheint Shanks mit seiner Bande, die gerade im Hafen angelegt haben und sich darüber gewundert haben, warum niemand zu ihrer Begrüßung erschienen ist. Als die Banditen Shanks nicht Ernst nehmen und den Piraten mit der Waffe bedrohen, erschießt Lucky Roo einen der Banditen, der Shanks eine Pistole an den Kopf hält. Shanks macht den Banditen klar, dass es ihm egal sei, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machen – aber dass er ihnen niemals vergeben würde, wenn sie einem seiner Freunde etwas antun. Higuma nimmt Shanks noch immer nicht Ernst und hetzt seine Bande auf ihn, die jedoch gegen Shanks’ ersten Maat keinerlei Chance haben. Als nur noch Higuma übrig ist, wirft dieser eine Rauchbombe und verschwindet mit Luffy in den Hafen, wo er sich ein Boot nimmt, um Luffy dort zu ertränken. Nachdem Higuma den Jungen über Bord gekickt hat, taucht das Seemonster Kinkai no Nushi auf und verschlingt den Banditen mit einem Bissen. Als nächstes will sich das Monster Luffy schnappen, der seinen Kopf gerade so über Wasser halten kann. Plötzlich erscheint Shanks und rettet den Jungen vor dem Monster – er schaut es an und vertreibt es. Nachdem es panisch geflohen ist, bedankt sich Shanks dafür, dass sich Luffy in der Bar für ihn und seine Bande so eingesetzt hat, allerdings denkt Luffy nur daran, dass das Monster gerade Shanks den Arm abgebissen hat. thumb|Shanks gibt Luffy seinen Strohhut. Die beiden kehren zurück, und Luffy erkennt schließlich, dass Shanks ihn nicht mitnehmen kann. Als der Abschied kommt, erklärt Luffy, dass er nicht mehr versuchen wird, sich Shanks aufzuzwingen, sondern dass er selbst ein Pirat werden will. Als Shanks ihn erneut veralbert, schreit Luffy heraus, dass er sich eines Tages eine Crew zusammenstellt, die es mit Shanks’ aufnehmen kann und dass er dann den größten Schatz der Welt finden und König der Piraten werden wird. Die ganze Besatzung hört diesen Schrei, was Shanks dazu veranlasst, Luffy seinen Strohhut zu geben, damit er ihn so lange verwahren kann, bis er diesen Traum erfüllt hat. 10 Jahre später thumb|Luffy erledigt das Seemonster vor Foosha Village mit einem Schlag. Etwa 10 Jahre nach dem Abschied von Shanks ist Luffy groß genug und bricht nun selbst mit einem kleinen Boot zur See auf, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Alle Dorfbewohner verabschieden ihn und können nicht wirklich glauben, dass Luffy wirklich losfährt. Vor der Küste taucht schließlich das Seeungeheuer auf, das Shanks’ Arm abgebissen hat. Luffy schickt es mit einer Gomu Gomu no Pistol ins Land der Träume. Als nächstes plant er, zehn Mitglieder zu finden und eine Piratenflagge zu zeichnen. Mit dem Ausruf Piratenkönig zu werden, beginnt Luffys Reise… Hintergrundinformationen Verweise Charaktere Cover Einleitung Gegenwart Zeitsprung Attacken Gegenwart Zeitsprung Tiere Gegenwart Zeitsprung Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit Farbseiten Kategorie:Einleitungshandlungsbogen (Manga) Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tankōbon 1